LTE (Long Term Evolution) Release-11 has defined an MFBI (Multiple Frequency Band Indicator) function.
Here, the MFBI function is a function applicable to a case shown in FIG. 6 where each of existing bands (legacy bands) supported by a subject cell and a new band (a newly defined band) overlap each other. This function notifies of the existing bands and the new band by using SIB 1 (System Information Block 1) on the subject cell.
As shown in FIG. 7(a), a conventional radio base station eNB is configured to use the SIB 1 on a cell under the radio base station eNB to notify of an existing band supported by the cell (and “DL EARFCN (Downlink E-UTRAN Absolute Radio Frequency Channel Number)” of the existing band).
In contrast, as shown in FIG. 7(b), a radio base station eNB adapted to the MFBI function is configured to use an information element “FreqBandIndicator” in the SIB 1 on a cell under the radio base station eNB to notify of an existing band supported by the cell (and “DL EARFCN” of the existing band), and to use an information element “MultiBandInfoList” in the SIB 1 on the cell to notify of a new band supported by the cell (and “DL EARFCN” of the new band).
Meanwhile, a mobile station UE adapted to the MFBI function is configured to select an existing band notified from the SIB 1 on each cell when the mobile station UE is adapted to the existing band.
On the other hand, the mobile station UE adapted to the MFBI function is configured, when the mobile station UE is not adapted to the existing band notified from the SIB 1 on each cell, to select a new band ranked at the highest level in the “MultiBandInfoList” out of new bands to which the mobile station UE is adapted.